Untitled
by YunJae.FF9095
Summary: No Summary / YunJae FF Lomba / DLDR / Give a Reviews to a vote! #AyoSemarakkanFFYunJae. Untitled By Renika.


**~UNTITLED~**

 **Author : Renika**

 **.**

 **.**

Tut-tut-tut! PIP! "Datanglah ke-rumah ku." Ucap seorang namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Jaejoong.

"…"

"Yeah sekarang." Jaejoong pun menutup teleponnya. 30 menit kemudian Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya setelah mendapat telepon dari seseorang. Ia kedatangan seorang namja yang tak asing untuknya yaitu Shim Changmin. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain namun tak bicara, tapi hal itu sudah mengisyaratkan sesuatu hal yang akan terjadi. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan mengisyaratkan Changmin untuk masuk.

Changmin duduk di pinggir bed sambil membelakangi Jaejoong namun dia sudah dalam keadaan topless dan hanya memakai celana pendek. Changmin terlihat tegang namun ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Di sisi lain, Jaejoong yang duduk membelakangi Changmin, mulai membuka kemejanya hingga keadaannya sama seperti Changmin, sama-sama toples. Changmin sempat menoleh kebelakang tapi hanya sebentar. Jaejoong juga melepas cincin pertunangannya dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya lebih dulu sebelum Changmin menyusulnya.

.

 **At Morning**

Kyuhyun dan Junsu sedang sarapan saat Yunho datang ke mansion Kim. Setelah mendengar suara bel, Junsu bergegas membukakan pintu untuk Yunho. "Ini masih pagi hyung, jam berapa ini?" tanya Junsu saat masuk bersama Yunho. Yunho datang dengan membawa sekantung plastic berisi makanan.

"Pagi Hyung." Sapa Kyuhyun. Yunho hanya bedeham, ia kelihatan masih mengantuk dan sesekali menggerakkan lehernya yang pegal. "Duduk hyung, aku akan membangunkan Jae hyung."

"Aku akan ikut ke atas." Ucap Yunho.

"Wae? kan sudah dibangunkan Kyu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat merindukan Joongie-ku." Ucap Yunho dengan mimic lucu.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja. Aku sarapan dulu hyung." Balas Junsu. Yunho mengangguk dan menyusul Kyuhyun. Tak berapa lama kemudian saat Junsu mengoleskan selai di rotinya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dari kamar Jaejoong, ia pun menghentikan kegiatannya, "Ada apa hyung?" namun tidak ada jawaban, akhirnya Junsu pun menyusul Kyuhyun dan Yunho ke kamar Jaejoong.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh kebencian, ia melihat Jaejoong dengan keadaan topless duduk di pinggir ranjang. Jaejoong tak berkata apa-apa, ia malah balik menatap Kyuhyun dengan seringai meremehkan.

Dari kamar Jaejoong juga Terdengar suara orang berkelahi dan itu adalah Yunho dan Changmin namun tak dilerai oleh Kyuhyun sama sekali.

Junsu pun masuk dan terkejut, "Hyung.." Ia ingin melerai tapi ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. "Tapi Kyu.." Kyu tak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia sedang menahan amarahnya yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

Setelah sekian lama diam, Jaejoong pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan kearah Yunho dan Changmin yang sedang berkelahi. Ia mengambil pot berisi air dan menyiramkannya ke Yunho. Akhirnya perkelahian pun berhenti. Changmin mendorong Yunho, hingga Yunho terjungkal. Yunho mengusap darahnya dan berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau berselingkuh dengan mantan kekasih sahabatmu sendiri. Kau berselingkuh dengan Changmin. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun dan perasaanku? Hah?" tanya Yunho emosi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Lagipula mereka kan sudah mantan. Tidak ada hubungan lagi. Kalau kau tidak suka, silahkan kau pergi dari sini." Jawab Jaejoong santai..

"Aku tunanganmu. Bagaimana kau bisa tidur dengan laki-laki lain di depan mataku? Dimana harga drimu?"

"Changmin memberiku lebih banyak kepuasan daripada yang kau berikan sejak pertama kami melakukannya. Pantas saja Kyuhyun sangat sulit melepas Changmin."

"JAEJOONG!" bentak Yunho.

"Ada apa ini kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut?" tanya Yoochun yang baru masuk setelah mendengar keributan dari luar. Ia datang bersama Taeyong. Mereka terkejut melihat keadaan kamar Jaejoong yang begitu kacau. "A-ada apa ini hyung? K-kenapa ada Changmin hyung juga?" tanya Taeyong namun tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

"Kau menjijikkan." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah sekian lama diam. "Kau menjijikan Kim Jaejoong."

"Orang yang kau anggap menjijikkan ini, adalah orang yang membiayaimu masuk universitas, memberimu tempat tinggal, membayar hutang-hutang orang tuamu dan membebaskanmu dari rumah bordil karena dijual orang tuamu. Benar kan Kyu?" Jaejoong mulai mengungkit kebaikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan kembalikan semua uangmu, aku tidak sudi berhutang budi padamu. AKu akan mengembalikannya Kim Jaejoong."

"Lakukan. Aku tunggu kapan kau mengembalikan uangku." Ucap Jaejoong santai.

"Dasar pelac**!"

"Kyuhyun.. Jaga ucapanmu." Junsu mengingatkan.

"Diam kau, Kim Junsu. Kau selalu ada di samping Jaejoong. Kau melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan dan dia suruh. Apa kau anjingnya?" Junsu shock mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. "Jika aku membunuh Jaejoong suatu hari nanti, maka kau juga harus ikut." Kyuhyun mendorong Junsu hingga menabrak tembok. Junsu mulai ketakutan.

"Kyu hyung jangan sakiti Junsu Hyung." Taeyong mencoba melerai tapi ia malah di dorong Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh.

"Taeyong." Yoochun pun segera menolongnya.

"Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hyung? Ada apa ini?" tanya Junsu mulai menangis.

"Mari kita buat lebih sederhana. Aku tidur dengan Changmin." Jawab Jaejoong santai sambil berjalan kearah Yunho. Yunho menampar Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong tersungkur.

"Hyung.." Taeyong berlari kearah Yunho dan menerjangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada hyungku?" namun ia kalah besar dari Yunho jadi bukan Yunho yang terjatuh tapi malah dia.

"Hyung apa kau gila? Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu? Changmin mantan kekasih Kyuhyun. Kau tahu itu kan hyung?"tanya Junsu mulai frustasi.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur Su-ie, urusi saja urusanmu dengan Chunnie. Pergilah! Jangan sampai aku tidur dengan Chunnie juga agar bisa membuatmu pergi dari sini.."

"Jae Hyung.." bentak Junsu.

"Kau gila Jae, kau gila." Yunho benar-benar tak menyangka tunangannya akan berbuat sejauh itu, berselingkuh dengan Changmin di saat pernikahannya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. "Aarghh..!" Yunho menerjang Jaejoong dan menghajarnya. Changmin segera bertindak cepat dengan memegang tubuh Yunho dan menjauhkannya dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya terkekeh sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Wae? hanya seperti itu kemampuanmu? CHangmin seribu kali lebih baik darimu.. Jung Yunho!" ejek Jaejoong. Yoochun ikut menahan Yunho yang masih dalam keadaan marah. Saat mereka mencoba menenangkan Yunho, Kyuhyun mengambil botol wine yang lumayan berat yang ada di meja nakas dan berjalan kearah Jaejoong.

Saat ia akan menghantamkan botol itu ke kepala Jaejoong tiba-tiba,"HYUNG!" / "PRANG!" Taeyong melindungi Jaejoong dan akhirnya ia yang di kena pukulan itu. "TAEYONG!" Jerit Jaejoong dan Junsu bersamaan. "Taeyong!" seru Yoochun kemudian. Seketika mereka semua terdiam melihat hal itu begitu juga dengan Yunho dan Changmin. Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar, ia sangat ketakutan melihat darah mengucur deras dari kepala Taeyong. "Ta-Taeyong."

Taeyong seketika tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat shock, sangat shock. "Tae-Taeyong.. Taeyong.."Jaejoong mengguncang-guncang tubuh Taeyong namun tak bergerak. "TAEYONG!" jerit Jaejoong.

.

.

 **1 Years Later**

Seorang namja terbaring lemah di rumah sakit dengan keadaan lumpuh seluruh tubuhnya tapi ia masih bisa bicara. Ada seorang namja lagi yang setia menunggu-nya 24 jam.

"Min.." panggil Jaejoong lemah. Ternyata namja lumpuh itu adalah Jaejoong dan namja yang menungguinya adalah Changmin.

"Hyung.. aku disini." Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau tidak pergi?"

"Pergi kemana hyung? Aku disini. Sekarang sekolah sudah diurus Yamapi dan Fukutaro, jadi aku akan disini 24 jam menjagamu hyung."

"Kau tidak pergi ke acara-nya Kyuhyun?"

"Untuk apa hyung?Lebih baik aku disini. Aku yakin Kyu tidak akan suka aku disana. Belum sempat masuk aku mungkin sudah diusir. Lagipula kemarin aku sudah melihatnya dan dia sibuk mempersiapkan acaranya. Aku juga sudah mengirim bunga untuknya sebagai ucapan selamat atas lauchingnya."

"Maafkan aku Min, maafkan hyung. Kalau aku tidak sakit mungkin sekarang kau sudah menikah dengannya."

"Kau tidak salah hyung. Kau tidak salah. Kalau bukan karena kau, mungkin aku sudah mati karena narkoba itu. Kau juga mengeluarkanku dari lembah hitam. Ini saatnya aku membalas kebaikanmu hyung. Aku memang mencintai Kyuhyun tapi rasa sayangku padamu lebih besar dari itu." Changmin mulai menangis. "Kau harus sembuh hyung, harus. Bagaimana pun caranya kau harus sembuh." Changmin memeluk Jaejoong, ia merasa sangat sedih melihat keadaan Jaejoong.

.

.

 **At Korea, Jung's Construction**

"Hyunggggg…!" panggil Taeyong sambil berlari menghampiri Yunho di kantin. BRUK! Taeyong pun duduk di sebelah Yunho dan memeluknya sebentar.

"Lee Taeyong.. jangan berteriak. Hyung masih bisa mendengarmu." Tegur Yunho tanpa melihat Taeyong karena ia membaca proposal.

"Iya maaf hyung." Taeyong pun minta maaf pada Yunho.

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Aku ada tugas hyung, kalkulus. Aku bingung cara mengerjakannya. Kau kan cerdas hyung, bantu aku ya. Kalau aku tidak mengerjakan tugas ini, aku tidak akan naik kelas semester depan." Yunho meletakkan proposal itu dan mencopot kacamatanya.

"Kau tidak bisa kalkulus?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap Taeyong tajam.

"Tidak, aku bisanya rapp dan dance." Jawabnya sambil nyengir. "Jadi tolong aku hyung, bantu aku."

 **Flashback on**

" **Hello beautiful…" goda Yunho pada seorang namja yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu.**

" **Bisakah kau tidak mengangguku sehari saja. Pekerjaanku banyak Jung." Ucap Namja itu tanpa melihat Yunho.**

" **Ayolah Jae, jangan serius-serius, kau nanti cepat tua lo. Santai saja, aku akan membantumu."Namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jaejoong itu menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Yunho tajam.**

" **Oh ya, kau tidak tahu aku sedang mengerjakan apa?"Jaejoong menunjukkan buku yang sedang ia kerjakan pada Yunho. "Kalkulus. Terakhir aku mengerjakan, aku mendapat 95 dan kali ini aku akan mendapat nilai lebih baik dari itu."**

" **Kau tahu, aku juga sedang mengerjakan itu." Yunho menunjukkan buku yang sama pada Jaejoong. "Dan terakhir aku mengerjakannya, aku mendapat nilai 97. Aku yakin kali ini aku akan mendapat nilai 100. Apa kau yakin tidak butuh bantuan?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum menggoda. Jaejoong menghela nafas dan menyunggingkan senyum-nya.**

 **Flashback off**

"Hyung.. helooo. Hyung.." panggilan Taeyong menyadarkan Yunho.

"Ah, iya. Mana tugasmu, coba hyung lihat." Taeyong mengambil buku dari tas-nya dan menyerahkannya pada Yunho. "Ini hyung." Taeyong menunjukkan tugasnya pada Yunho. Yunho menghela nafas dan membacanya.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah mendapat undangan dari Kyuhyun hyung. Lusa ada lauching game terbaru Kyu hyung di Osaka?"

"Sudah, Lusa kita akan berangkat bersama. nah selesai." Yunho menutup buku milik Taeyong dan menyerahkannya. "Pulanglah Yongie, minta sopir Jang mengantarmu."

"Baik hyung. Terima kasih hyung, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Taeyong pun berpamitan pada Yunho, Yunho hanya berdeham sebagai jawabannya. Ia terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu. "Jaejoong-aa.." desah Yunho pelan.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Yunho, Taeyong, Junsu dan Yoochun pergi ke Osaka untuk lauching Game terbaru ciptaan Kyuhyun. Acara itu di adakan di sebuah hotel ternama di Osaka.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Junsu, sejak ia datang ke Osaka, ia selalu mual dan muntah. Karena tak tahan dengan hal itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit. Setelah periksa dan membeli obat, Junsu mendadak ingin ke toilet. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah dari toilet tak sengaja ia melihat Changmin keluar dari sebuah ruangan. "Changmin.." Junsu penasaran. Tak lama Changmin kembali masuk ke ruangan itu. Junsu pun berjalan mendekati ruangan itu. Pelan-pelan dan ia mengintip dari kaca. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang yang terbaring lemah di ranjang itu. Dengan telaten Changmin menngelap tangan, wajah dan kaki Jaejoong.

Junsu bingung apa yang terjadi, hingga ia melihat suster dan memberanikan diri bertanya."Maaf suster, bo-boleh saya tahu, apa yang terjadi pada pasien itu?" tunjuk Junsu pada Jaejoong.

"Maksud anda Pasien Kim Jaejoong?" tanya suster itu, Junsu mengangguk, "Pasien mengalami Guillain Bare Syndrome atau GBS adalah peradangan akut yang menyebabkan kerusakan sel saraf. Saat ini pasien mengalami kelumpuhan total. Kurang lebih 1 tahun pasien menderita penyakit itu tapi saat ini kondisinya sudah parah."

"A-apa? 1 tahun? Lalu-lalu namja itu? Si-siapa dia? apa dia kekasihnya?"

"Tuan Shim? Dia saudaranya. Hanya Tuan Shim yang menemani Tuan Kim saat dirawat maupun terapi. Tidak ada yang lain. Kekasihnya, saya tidak pernah lihat ada yang datang selain Tuan Shim."

"Apa?" Junsu shock mendengar kata-kata suster itu, ia membekap mulutnya sambil berurai airmata.

CKLEK! Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka,"Ah kebetulan, suster saya minta tolong"ucap Changmin pada suster yang berbicara pada Junsu. Karena Junsu membelakanginya jadi Changmin tidak tahu kalau itu adalah Junsu.

"Baik Tuan Shim, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Sepertinya aku butuh kantong urine yang baru."

"Baik Tuan, akan saya ambilkan. Permisi Tuan."Suster itu meninggalkan Junsu yang berdiri membelakangi Changmin. Karena Changmin tak begitu menggubris orang itu,ia pun masuk lagi tapi tiba-tiba,"Changmin…"panggil Junsu. Changmin terkejut mendengar suara yang memanggilnya, Junsu berbalik dan Changmin menoleh, mereka saling bertatapan, "Junsu…"

.

.

 **Lauching Day**

Lauching game terbaru Kyuhyun berjalan sukses. Tercatat sejak peluncuran, sudah lebih dari 100.000 kali di download, salah satu karya terbaik buatan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun memberikan sambutannya pada para tamu. "Terima kasih atas kehadiaran kalian semua dalam acara peluncuran game terbaruku. Terima kasih. Terima kasih kepada Yunho hyung, Yoochun, Junsu dan dongsaengku Taeyong karena selalu memberikan dukungan kepadaku hingga aku berhasil saat ini. Terima kasih banyak. Bersulang." Kyuhyun mengangkat gelasnya dan mengajak para hadirin yang datang untuk bersulang.

Yunho mengangkat gelasnya sambil tersenyum bangga. Berbeda dengan Junsu, Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit, ia menjadi pendiam, Changmin memintanya untuk berjanji tidak memberitahukan tentang keadaan Jaejoong pada yang lain termasuk Yunho.

Tiba-tiba Junsu berjalan ke panggung dan mulai berbicara,"Selamat pada sahabatku Kyuhyun atas lauchingnya. Aku sebagai sahabatmu sangat bangga Kyu." Junsu mengangkat gelasnya sebagai ucapan selamat dan Kyuhyun juga membalasnya. Junsu terdiam, ia terlihat seperti menahan tangis, hal itu membuat Yunho, Yoochun, Taeyong dan Kyu sendiri bingung. "A-aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada kalian.." jeda sambil mengusap airmatanya, "bahwa J-Ja-Jaejoong hyung sakit. Sakit parah, dia dirumah sakit sekarang." Tangis Junsu mendadak pecah, "Dia sakit sejak awal. Dia meninggalkan kita dan menahan sakitnya tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Jaejoong hyung. Semua itu bohong." Para tamu pun mulai kebingungan. Mereka bertanya-tanya siapa Jaejoong itu.

PRANG! Yunho menjatuhkan gelasnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan Junsu tentang Jaejoong. "Aku tidak berbohong, aku melihatnya. Jaejoong hyung sakit. Dia sakit." Junsu menangis semakin keras. Yoochun berlari ke panggung dan memeluk Junsu. "Hei-hei jangan menangis sayang katakan pelan-pelan. Dimana Jae hyung sekarang? Dimana dia?"

"Rumah Sakit Kodame." Tanpa ba-bi-bu Yunho pun segera pergi dari hotel dan berlari ke Rumah Sakit yang tak jauh dari hotel.

"Jaejoong-ie kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" Yunho tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang dia tabrak. Beberapa menit kemudian ia pun sampai dan langsung bertanya pada resepsionis. "Pasien atas nama Kim Jaejoong, dimana dia? dimana?"

"Mohon tunggu sebentar" Suster pun mencari sebentar, kemudian "Pasien Kim Jaejoong sedang menjalani operasi Tuan."

"Operasi apa? Dimana?Dia-dia..tidak-tidak terjadi sesuatu dengannya kan?di-dimana dia sekarang suster,dimana ruangannya"

"Operasinya sedang berlangsung, mohon tunggu sampai operasinya selesai dulu baru nanti anda bisa bertanya pada dokter Ayumi. Pasien sedang di operasi di lantai 3." Yunho pun segera berlari ke lantai 3. Saat sampai di lantai 3, ia melihat Changmin duduk menunggui operasi Jaejoong.

"Changmin."panggil Yunho. Changmin terkejut mendengar suara yang memanggilnya, ia menoleh dan menatap tak percaya kedatangan Yunho. "Yun-Yunho hyung?" ia pun berdiri namun Yunho segera menerjangnya, menyudutkan Changmin ke tembok. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau membohongiku? Kenapa Changmin? Kenapa?"

"H-Hyung, maafkan aku, aku, aku tidak berani melawan Jae hyung, dia-dia yang memintaku melakukan ini, maafkan aku hyung.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal, kenapa kau membiarkan Jaejoong menahan rasa sakitnya sendiri? Kenapa Min, kenapa?" Yunho pun menangis, cengkramannya mengendur, ia terisak di dada Changmin. "Kenapa dia melakukan ini? Kenapa-kenapa-kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku hyung. Jae Hyung yang memintaku melakukan ini. Dia tidak ingin kau sedih karena penyakitnya."

"Changmin-Yunho..!" panggil Yoochun yang datang bersama Kyuhyun, Junsu dan Taeyong. "Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Jaejoong masih di operasi. Aku belum tahu perkembangannya." Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya tak percaya, saat ini Jaejoong sedang berjuang dengan maut di meja operasi.

"Sekarang ceritakan pada kami, apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong. Katakan pada kami sekarang." Perintah Yoochun.

.

.

Yunho menunggu Jaejoong yang telah di pindahkan ke ruang perawatan biasa setelah menjalani operasi beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia menangis dalam diam melihat keadaan Jaejoong. "Kenapa kau harus berbohong sayang? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan penyakitmu dariku? Andai saja kau mengatakannya padaku, kita akan menghadapinya bersama, aku akan mencarikan dokter terbaik untukmu. Meskipun harus mencari seluruh dunia, aku akan melakukannya." Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong yang ditutupi beanie. "kau harus sembuh, harus. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau sembuh sayang."

 **Flashback on**

" **Guillain Bare Syndrome adalah peradangan akut yang menyebabkan kerusakan sel saraf. Indikasi terjadinya infeksi GBS adalah kenaikan sel darah putih pada cairan otak. GBS adalah salah satu dari penyakit** **autoimun** **.Pada kondisi normal, tubuh akan menghasilkan antibodi yang berfungsi untuk melawan antigen atau zat yang merusak tubuh ketika tubuh terinfeksi penyakit, virus, maupun bakteri. Namun pada kasus GBS, antibodi yang seharusnya melindungi tubuh justru menyerang sistem saraf tepi dan menyebabkan kerusakan pada sel saraf. Kerusakan tersebut akan menyebabkan kelumpuhan motorik dan gangguan sensibilitas penderita GBS. Jika kerusakan terjadi sampai pangkal saraf maka dapat terjadi kelainan pada sumsum tulang belakang. Jae hyung tidak mau membuat kalian sedih, jadi ia melakukan semua kalian membencinya dan menjauhinya. Yang kalian lihat saat itu, sebenarnya tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kami. Kami memang tidur bersama tapi kami tidak melakukan apapun seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Jae hyung menangis malam itu. Aku berkali-kali bertanya padanya, apakah dia siap dengan semua konsekuensinya dan ia menjawab dengan mantap bahwa dia siap. Aku menyayangi Jae Hyung lebih dari siapapun. Dia menyelamatkanku dari narkoba saat aku hampir overdosis. Dia membantuku membangun sekolah karate dan membantuku menemukan jati diri. Ini saatnya aku membalas kebaikannya. Maafkan aku Kyu, aku memang mencintaimu tapi aku lebih menyayangi Jae Hyung. Hubungan kami lebih dari sahabat, dia hyungku, saudaraku. Satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki di dunia ini."**

 **Flashback off**

Jaejoong pun mulai sadar, ia menggerakkan jarinya pelan, sangat pelan. Hanya 2 kali sampai kemudian ia membuka matanya perlahan, meskipun kabur tapi ia bisa melihat ada namja yang menunggu-nya. "Min.."panggilnya pelan. Yunho terkejut mendengar Jaejoong bicara, ia pun segera mendekat. "Sayang, Joongie ku sayang, kau sudah sadar sayang?" Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Yun-Yunho, apa itu kau?"

"Ne, ne ini aku. Aku Yunho. Jung Yunho. Kekasihmu, calon suamimu"

"Da-darimana k-kau tahu, aku disini?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu darimana aku tahu tapi sekarang aku disini, aku akan menjagamu dan menemanimu hingga kau sembuh. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi."

"Pasti Changmin yang memberitahumu."

"AKu akan membunuh diriku sendiri jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

"Yun, maafkan aku. Aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak mau kau sedih. Aku lumpuh Yun, aku tidak bisa mendampingimu, aku hanya akan merepotkanmu. Kau pantas mendapat istri yang lebih baik dari aku."

"Andwae, kenapa kau berpikiran begitu, aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Aku menerimamu apa adanya. Jika saja kau mau bercerita padaku, semua tidak akan terjadi. meskipun kau lumpuh dan harus terbaring selamanya di ranjang, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan setia padamu, aku akan merawatmu sampai kita menghembuskan nafas terakhir kita."

"Yun…" Jaejoong menangis mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa Yunho benar-benar tulus padanya. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat, mereka sama-sama menangis tapi kali ini tangis bahagia.

CKLEK! Kyuhyun,Junsu dan Taeyong masuk, Yunho pun segera melepas pelukannya. "Kalian…" ia menghapus airmatanya.

"Jae-Hyung." Junsu berlari lebih dulu menghampiri Jaejoong, ia berlutut disamping bed Jaejoong. "Hyung ini aku Junsu, kau bisa mengenaliku kan?" tanya Junsu sambil menangis.

"Jun-Junsu.." balas Jaejoong lemah.

"Hyung, Jae-hyung. Ini aku Taeyong, dongsaeng-mu. Hyung…"menyusul disebelahnya ada Taeyong, ia juga ikut menangis."Hyung, apa yang sakit? Katakan padaku."

"Hyung maafkan aku hyung, maafkan aku." Kyuhyun tak kalah tersedunya melihat keadaan Jaejoong. "Hyung aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku dulu, maafkan aku hyung. Kau harus sembuh hyung,kau harus bangkit."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Kyu. K-kau tidak bersalah. Aku pasti akan sembuh. Aku akan sembuh. Pasti!"

"Hyung.." Junsu memeluk Kyuhyun sambil terisak.

"Hyung jangan tinggakan aku. Aku akan jadi rapper hyung, aku akan debut hyung. Hyung harus melihatku debut." Pinta Taeyong.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, kalian juga jangan pergi. jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Kami tidak akan pergi hyung, kami akan disini. kami akan menemanimu sampai kau sembuh." Balas Junsu. Mereka menangis bersama Jaejoong. Mereka berjanji akan menjaga Jaejoong sampai Jaejoong sembuh.

.

.

 **6 Month Later**

Kyuhyun sedang merangkai bunga di mansion Kim. Junsu dan Yoochun sedang menyiapkan makan malam, sedangkan Taeyong bersama Changmin sedang bermain Playstation. KYuhyun berbalik setelah mendengar sesuatu mendekat kearahnya.

"Jae hyung.. pasien macam apa kau ini? Kenapa memakai pakaian seperti itu di cuaca sedingin ini?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Jaejoong dengan kursi rodanya berhenti tak jauh dari Kyuhyun. Jaejoong memakai kaos putih v-neck dan celana jeans panjang yang robek-robek. Sedangkan Yunho mengekor di belakangnya dengan membawa mantel.

"Mulai hari ini panggil aku Milyader Kim." Ucap Jaejoong bangga.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku pindah ke Osaka?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Selain menenangkan diri dan berobat, aku juga mencari harta warisan yang ditinggalkan ayahku sebelum meninggal."

"Harta warisan? Apa kau mendapatkannya?"

"Sebuah pulau di dekat Okinawa, perkebunan 100 hektar di Kodame, peternakan di Osaka dan Sebuah pabrik di Saga. Benarkan sayang?" Jaejoong beradu tos dengan Yunho.

"MWOYA?" Kyuhyun terkejut setengah mati mendengar harta kekayaan Jaejoong.

"Jangan lupa, uang yang kau kirimkan padaku waktu itu sekarang naik 10x lipat di pasar saham."

"MWO!"

"Kami berencana menikah di Maldives, bulan madu di Athena, mungkin juga keliling dunia dengan kapal pesiar setelah Jae baby sembuh." Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong.

"Kalian pasti bercanda?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Apa kami kelihatan bercanda?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mimic lucu tapi serius.

"Kau tahu hyung, ada kalanya kau lebih baik saat sakit daripada saat kau sembuh. Kau begitu menyebalkan hyung. "

"Aku terima pujian itu Kyu. Yunho sayang… ayo kita makan, aku sudah lapar."

"Baiklah princess. Junsu dan Yoochun juga sudah menyiapkannya."Yunho pun mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih sebal dengan Jaejoong. "Yakk Kim Jaejoong, jangan pergi, aku belum selesai bicara." Kyuhyun pun mengejar kedua orang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 _ **Terima kasih untuk membaca FF ini. Sangat diharapkan untuk memberikan komentarnya agar kami selaku panitia lomba FF Yunjae bisa melihat antusiasme reader pada setiap FF yang diikuti oleh peserta -bow-.**_


End file.
